


Na via da nada

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Regret
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Eram as férias de Natal; apesar das lareiras ligadas na grande parte dos quartos, Draco sentia um raio de frio. O seu pensamento foi brevemente às caves, onde havia quem certamente sentia mais frio que ele, mas afastou depressa aquela ideia, porque não podia suportá-la.





	Na via da nada

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Na via da nada**

Um passo. Outro. Outro. Um mais.

Passos.

Passos que ressoavam com um eco sinistro naquele quarto grande demais e vazio demais.

O mármore era demasiado espesso debaixo das chuteiras dos seus sapatos, inutilmente elegantes.

Faziam um barulho quase _ensurdecedor._

Eram as férias de Natal; apesar das lareiras ligadas na grande parte dos quartos, Draco sentia um raio de frio. O seu pensamento foi brevemente às caves, onde havia quem certamente sentia mais frio que ele, mas afastou depressa aquela ideia, porque não podia suportá-la.

A sua mente estava já cheia de imagens que nunca teria querido ver para poder-se dar ao luxo de criar novas.

Sentia-se farto. Ao fim da linha.

Quando o ano passado tinha aceitado de receber a Marca, tinha-se sentido orgulhoso de si: teria significado poder, deferência, chegar a um nível superior respeito todos aqueles ao seu redor.

Iludido.

Olhou para a janela, com ar absorto.

Havia vento, desde uma semana já. E Draco não gostava do vento; não gostava de que parecesse criar desordem, não gostava disso porque lhe dava uma subtil enxaqueca, não gostava disso porque o irritava quando tentava dormir. Mas, ainda menos, gostava do vento que enfurecia naqueles dias: tinha algo profundamente antinatural, como se não fosse um fenómeno climático, mas o reflexo da confusão que reinava no mundo da Magia.

A mesma confusão que reinava na mente de todos, incluindo ele.

Repensou no pesadelo daquela noite.

_Escuridão. Gritos. Sangue. Morte._

Tinha acordado de repente, impregnado de suor; feliz de ter voltado a abrir os olhos, antes de lembrar a si mesmo que o que tinha sonhado encontrava-se na sua mente porque realmente acontecido.

Tinha começado a caminhar à volta pelo quarto, tal como fazia naquele momento.

Relaxava-o, de algum modo. Focava nas texturas inconsistentes do mármore debaixo dos seus pés, no barulho surdo que produziam os seus passos. Em tudo, menos os demónios que o chateavam.

Tinha visto gente levada na sua casa, lançada nas caves e nunca mais voltar. De vez em quando chegava _Ele_ , ficava alguns minutos e desaparecia.

Draco fechava-se no seu quarto, como uma criança, e começava a caminhar.

Para frente, para trás. Em círculos concêntricos, mais e mais pequenos.

Sentia-se mal sob o peso da sua covardia, herança dos Malfoy, mas não podia evitá-lo.

O que estava a fazer, ele?

A Marca nunca deixava de queimar ultimamente, e mesmo a querer não teria podido esquecer tão facilmente o caminho que tinha escolhido.

Por isso, caminhava.

Sem parar.

Havia pessoas que se dirigiam para o horizonte, a procurar um novo caminho a seguir, a procurar encontrar uma razão pela sua existência; o a procurar de escapar a uma realidade demasiado difícil para suportar.

A Draco era proibido o horizonte, não podia descarrilar pelo caminho que tinha sido marcado pele, e por isso limitava-se a procurar si mesmo naquele quarto, a tomar um caminho circular, sem um rumo nem um fim, senão o de fazer calar os gritos na sua cabeça.

Então, caminhava. Um passo trás o outro, um olhar pela janela, um olhar aos árvores que cercavam a vila, ainda agitados pelo vento, mais e mais artificial.

Um passo, uma rajada de vento. Um pesadelo, um aperto no estômago.

Um caminho que não podia seguir, um caminho a que tinha renunciado, uma salvação que parecia mais e mais longe.

Parou, a ouvir barulhos lá em baixo. Fechou os olhos, e não pôde evitar deixar vagar a imaginação.

Outras vítimas sacrificais, naquele jogo de massacre onde o Senhor das Trevas estava visto quase como um deus, e não como o demónio que era.

Draco suspirou, a tentar focar o seu ouvido só no vento que enfurecia ainda mais louco que antes.

Não havia nenhum caminho a percorrer e havia para esperar só o regresso a Hogwarts. Só alguns dias; os seus pesadelos não iam acabar mas, pelo menos, não ia estar forçado a ter novos.

Só o vento ia continuar segui-lo, em qualquer lugar.

Não havia saída.


End file.
